


Beta眼眶一红

by Knnci



Series: CNOW相关垃圾转运站 [6]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, 虽然但是这真的是个林香没逆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knnci/pseuds/Knnci
Summary: 弱智ABO（没有O）特别傻逼，又名林迟青今天猜对队友性别了吗
Relationships: LateYoung | Ma Tianbin/Sky | He Junjian
Series: CNOW相关垃圾转运站 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543972
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Beta眼眶一红

何军剑又做了那个梦。

梦里，他的队友，勤奋刻苦安定可靠的Beta小副T，缓慢而坚定地握住了他的肩膀。马添彬握着他的肩膀，凑近了，气息扑在他鼻尖。副T抿住下唇，脸颊红红的，欲说还休；犹豫了半天，最后还是低下头——

“——Alpha没一个好东西。”他说。

何军剑吓醒了。

1

小马年方十八，最近在为琐事烦恼。

这事说大不大说小也不小，总结起来也就一句话：他的室友是个太没自觉的Omega。

小马毕竟才年方十八，说句实话吧也确实没见过几个活的Omega。可就在这么几个活的里面，副辅助的罪状罄竹难书，他光是列举都要晕眩起来——什么半夜只穿着一件睡衣爬上室友的床说怕打雷呀，什么把脖子凑到每一个队友的鼻子底下让人家闻闻是啥味儿呀，什么澡洗到一半——不能想了。马添彬猛掐一把人中。

怎么会有这种O？

中国好室友痛心疾首。

Beta是世界的良心，这话不止是说说而已。在良心结晶这一群体中，马添彬恰巧又算格外有良心的那一种，可以说是长了脚的爱与正义，晚上睡前都要记得摘头顶的天使光环。与某些被信息素牵着鼻子走的返祖人类不同，Beta们兢兢业业刚正不阿，虽然闻不到免费香水，但是擅长透过表象看本质，且从不失手——比如，像队里这个副辅助这样的，肯定就是Omega。

一只移动的毛绒绒小熊睡衣打着哈欠从训练室门口过去了。

马添彬警戒的目光一路紧随。

小熊睡衣回头：“？”

马添彬迅速移开视线。

就在刚刚那么一眼里，属于Beta的敏锐观察力已经让他把那双拖鞋上白白短短一对兔子耳朵都看清楚了。

——救命——他又猛掐了一下人中——毛绒兔子拖鞋这种东西到底为什么会出现在恶魔召唤仪式以外的场景里啊？这不他妈就是纯脑子有泡吗O也没这样的吧，怎么隔壁那谁，也是辅助，也是O，看着也没这么傻逼啊——

他被小熊睡衣打断了。小熊睡衣没走，而是在他视野里高速放大了。小熊睡衣活泼地蹦跶道：“小林！这么晚了还一个人在这儿待着干嘛呀！走了走了回房间睡觉去了！”

马添彬停止掐人中，握住他的肩膀。

何军剑：“？”

马添彬说：“Sky。”

何军剑：“？”

马添彬说：“你已经是个成熟的O了，不可以这样。”

何军剑：“……？？？”

——他的队友就算是个傻逼，也不能随随便便被哪个Alpha拱了。

正义的使者林迟青，绝对不允许！

2

小何年方十七，最近在为琐事烦恼。

这事说大不大说小也不小，总结起来也就一句话：他的暗恋对象坚信他是个Omega。

哦还有另一个。他的室友对Omega辅助的过剩保护欲正在无限膨胀，逐渐开始挤压他的生存空间。

烦恼的终极原因是——祸不单行——这两个句子的主语是同一个人。

马添彬第两千零四次在走廊上揪住他：“Sky——”

何军剑掉头就跑。

噩梦是从什么时候开始的？

要往早里追溯的话可能是十七岁零三个月，新鲜出炉的成年小辅助，在分化后的第一个热潮期过去后，奄奄一息地摊在被窝里，陷入绝望。

门开了，他的Beta室友在门口冒了个头，在其他队友的推搡下一路小跑着溜达进来把一杯温水搁在床头，又一路小跑着溜达出去了，全程盯着天花板把下巴戳到天上去，一眼都没多看。

——如果他没有 **那样** 一眼都没多看的话，他早该发现不对了。

辅助盯着那个水杯，心情复杂。

小林真好。何军剑绝望地想。这么好的小林——

——我怎么就不是个Omega呢？

3

自从分化以来他就没睡着过。十七岁的小Alpha躺在床上辗转反侧，和室友枕头挨着枕头，却隔着宇宙最遥远的距离。他夜夜质问自己同一个问题：你为什么是个Alpha呢？——你怎么就不能是一个香香软软的Omega，再不济Beta也行——Beta也行！Beta真的行，Beta特别行，电视剧里Beta都是和Beta在一起的——哪样都好，哪样都可以，就Alpha不行。怎么轮盘一转扳机一扣，三分之一的概率，就他直接被枪毙了？

第三十二次百度搜索“变性”未果的Alpha辅助忧伤地套上了自己的小熊毛绒绒睡衣，趿拉起奶白色的毛绒绒兔兔拖鞋，把毛绒绒的鹅黄色小鸭发带撸到头顶，一边垂泪一边刷牙。

一个人影从门口经过。

何军剑放下牙刷。

然后马添彬转身冲回来：“你洗漱怎么不关门！！！”

何军剑沉默了。

副T看都没往浴室里看一眼，从外面咣地一声把门砸上了。

“都说了多少遍了，在哪都把门锁好！”Beta隔着门板发火。

何军剑：“……”

马添彬咣咣咣砸门：“Sky！锁门！”

何军剑：“。”

他原地站了一会儿，在拿刮胡刀抹脖子的诱惑里挣扎了一分多钟，最后屈服道：“……好了啦，锁了锁了。”

马添彬咔啦一声拧开门把手。

门开了一条缝，活像里面有毒气似的，咣一声又砸上了。

马添彬：“你锁了个几把，逗我笑？——把保险给我拉上！”

大概就是这种毫无尊严的日子。

4

在又一个普通的被迫把睡衣扣子系到最上面一颗的屈辱夜晚，他屈辱地把自己锁在卫生间里洗完澡爬上床，突然被隔壁床的副T戳了戳：“Sky。”

何军剑抱着枕头回头：“？”

“……你以后会找什么样的Alpha啊？”马添彬忧伤道。

“……”

何军剑抱着枕头转回去了。

“……你看看你。”副T自顾自忧伤着，“你这么傻逼，万一以后被乱七八糟随随便便一个Alpha轻轻松松就骗走了，怎么办啊？”他说着说着更忧伤了，简直要掉几滴眼泪下来，“……我看过新闻的，Omega老容易被人骗上床了，被人骗上床弄怀孕了就打不了职业了，连上学都要办休学的。”

何军剑：“。”

马添彬歪在枕头里，表情要死不活的：“……Sky啊。”

“……啊？”

“我跟你说。”

“……？”

“——Alpha没一个好东西！”

“。”

在场唯一一个Alpha沉默了。

“——真的！”马添彬突然来精神了，一骨碌爬起来，“你怎么一脸不信啊——你信我Sky，我姐跟我说的——Alpha都不是什么好东西！——特别是年纪小的！你听我一句劝千万趁还能打多打几年千万千万千万不要在这个年纪就去跟Alpha谈恋爱了啊尤其是那种年纪小的十七八岁毛都没长齐的不是渣男就是渣女骗钱骗身还骗心，年纪轻轻跟Alpha搞在一起的Beta和Omega没一个有好下场！”

“……”17岁的Alpha绝望地点点头，“嗯嗯。”

马添彬满意了。

完成了今天份预防室友被拱的思想工作，Beta心满意足地给自己发了一个小红花。他大力拍拍辅助的肩膀：“好兄弟。——好了好了睡吧睡吧！”

“嗯嗯。”

他俩背对背安静了两分钟。

何军剑张嘴：“……我……”

“——你什么？”马添彬警铃大作。

“……我没什么。”辅助忍气吞声，“……好了好了。”

“就……就跟你说一声，我知道的，”他说，“Alpha哪里都不好，Alpha都是傻逼，我不找Alpha，你放心。……真的！”

“……那还差不多。”

马添彬又满意了，困唧唧地把脸埋进枕头里。

“……”

辅助盯着他露出来的耳朵尖尖看了一会儿，也翻了个身，躺平了。

他把枕头扯过来，抱在怀里。这是上海的初夏，基地开着门窗，凉席硌得他后背发疼。他翻来覆去了一会儿都没睡着，最后眨眨眼，盯着天花板，觉得眼圈儿有点红：“……Alpha哪里都不好，Omega也不好。”

“……就、”他对自己说，“……Beta就挺好的。”

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 后续是O德代表Beta林被不守O德的Alpha香气哭（没有  
> 


End file.
